


Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)

by Gwendolyn (storiesofchaos)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's oral fixation, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Getting Together, Implied top Obi-Wan/bottom Anakin, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Obi-Wan Has a Big Dick, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesofchaos/pseuds/Gwendolyn
Summary: Anakin has a habit that Obi-Wan finds he doesn't mind at all.Or, three occasions in which Anakin comes in his pants.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 20
Kudos: 415
Collections: Obikin Kink Exchange





	Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Himboskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himboskywalker/gifts).



> The 'coming in pants' kink fic for [Himboskywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himboskywalker/pseuds/Himboskywalker)!!
> 
> Hope you like it! 
> 
> Many thanks to [xeniaraven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xeniaraven/pseuds/xeniaraven)  
> and [Poke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obikinn/pseuds/obikinn) for looking this over for me, they are lifesavers!! They are the reason this fic has much better grammar than any of my others lol ❤️
> 
> Title from the song by Hozier ✨

Though he won't exactly admit it, Obi-Wan is lonely. Ever since Anakin had been Knighted a few months ago, his rooms are quieter and tidier than they have been in ten years. It is a bit unnerving sometimes, because he'd grown used to Anakin—his complaining, his laughing, his tinkering, his _presence_. Even their bond, which they had never fully broken much to the Council's consternation, isn't quite so strong when they aren't around each other, and in those times it feels like he is missing a part of himself. 

Anakin seems to be doing fine—taking to his new position in stride, along with the pressures of this new war, acting more mature and steadfast, if still headstrong and reckless. But Obi-Wan can tell that he suffers a little too sometimes, that he isn't quite used to doing this all on his own, with this much responsibility, that he misses Obi-Wan's presence too. 

He sees it mostly when they're alone together, like now, when Anakin is visiting Obi-Wan for their weekly catch-up, where they talk and laugh or watch a holofilm or just simply enjoy each other's quiet company after days of loud blaster fire and explosives. And then Anakin will go silent for a while with no explanation or lean his head against Obi-Wan's shoulder, and in those moments, through their intrinsic way of communicating with each other, Obi-Wan knows he needs comfort, needs his touch and presence. 

This time, Anakin stays longer than usual, looking as if he's dawdling to try and work up the courage to say something. Finally Obi-Wan gently tells him that he'll be heading off to bed soon, so if Anakin needs anything else he should say it now. "Oh, yeah, uh," Anakin fumbles, as he hunches his shoulders and doesn't quite look at Obi-Wan. "Could I stay over tonight? In my old room? It . . . I don't want to go back to my new one that doesn't really feel like home yet," he mumbles, cheeks flaming. Obi-Wan blinks in surprise, expecting something worse to come out of Anakin's mouth after all that working up to it, but he is secretly pleased with Anakin's request. 

"Yes, of course, Anakin," Obi-Wan replies, because he doesn't really want to be alone tonight either, not in these rooms full of memories and the ghosts of happy moments long past. Anakin catches his eye for a moment and smiles slightly in gratitude. "The bed should still be all made up, but I'll lend you a pair of my sleep pants and a new toothbrush if you like." Anakin nods, so Obi-Wan finds those things and hands them to Anakin who hovers next to the door of his old room. "Goodnight," Obi-Wan murmurs, planting a lingering hand on Anakin's shoulder, and Anakin leans into his touch an almost imperceptible amount. Then Obi-Wan turns and enters his own room before he does anything foolish, letting the door slide shut behind him. 

Obi-Wan should have known it was inevitable that Anakin would eventually find his way into Obi-Wan's bed. He'd always done that as a youngling, when he complained of nightmares and being too cold all alone in his room, though in the later years, Anakin clambered into Obi-Wan's bed much less frequently and much more awkwardly. Thankfully Obi-Wan had had the premonition to wear his sleep pants to bed, and he sighs as he feels Anakin slip quietly in beside him after only half an hour or so since he left Anakin in what was once his own room. 

"Sorry," Anakin whispers, body close enough for Obi-Wan to reach out and touch if he wants to. "Is this okay? I couldn't sleep, my mind's too loud after all the action this week." Obi-Wan resigns himself to his fate, willing his body to _not_ embarrass himself simply from Anakin's proximity. 

"Yes, that's alright, Anakin. Anything I can do? Make you tea or guide you through some meditation?" he asks gently, and turns his head to where he can just make out Anakin's face on the pillow next to him. 

"No, just. . ." Obi-Wan can't see him too well in the darkness, but he knows Anakin's frowning slightly, struggling to find the right words. "Just being here with you is enough," he finishes, exhaling quietly. Obi-Wan reaches out carefully to touch Anakin's hand between their bodies, squeezing lightly. Before he can pull away, Anakin's hand turns in his grasp to hold Obi-Wan's hand too, palms together, so Obi-Wan stays. 

They lie there in silence for a while, their breathing the only sound in the quiet room. Obi-Wan is very aware of how Anakin's thumb moves in little circles over Obi-Wan's palm, as if he's not even consciously doing it. So he supposes it's only natural that their bodies are drawn to each other in the end. Anakin is so warm and solid and _right there_ for the first time in what feels like ages, and their bond is so lit up and alive and it covers Obi-Wan like a soft, familiar blanket, so of course they find each other in the darkness. 

Anakin turns to face him, eyes searching out his own even though they can't quite see each other, and it's like they both know the moment's shifted, that the air is charged between them with longing and desire and _rightness_. Obi-Wan reaches his other hand out to touch Anakin's temple, moving it up to run his fingers through Anakin's hair, barely able to make out the way that Anakin's eyelashes flutter at the feeling. His fingers get caught in a tangle and Anakin gasps, the sound feeling so loud in the silence, and suddenly Obi-Wan can't look away from Anakin's softly parted mouth, leaning in without thinking. 

It's a tentative brush of lips at first, just feeling each other out, until Anakin reaches out his own hand to cradle Obi-Wan's jaw to press a little more insistently. It's Anakin's ungloved mechno hand, something he hasn't seen much of since Anakin got it, the coldness of it making him flinch for a second before he relaxes into the kiss. He holds onto Anakin's hair a little tighter and captures Anakin's bottom lip between his own. Anakin's flesh hand that still hasn't moved from its place under Obi-Wan's, suddenly squeezes tighter around him, and Obi-Wan interlocks their fingers. He hesitatingly traces his tongue along Anakin's lips, before Anakin makes a little surprised sound and lets him in, and suddenly Obi-Wan tastes minty toothpaste and a hint of the sweets he had for snack, along with something so distinctly _Anakin_. And it's perfect. 

Anakin moans a little louder when Obi-Wan's tongue touches Anakin's, and the young man is barely responding anymore like he's overwhelmed already. They part to pant, breath ghosting each other's faces. "Okay?" Obi-Wan asks, practically able to feel the pounding of Anakin's heart. 

"Yes," Anakin murmurs immediately, trying to tug Obi-Wan closer again by the back of his neck, and Obi-Wan lets him, kissing him again with more intent, more force this time. It feels more desperate, now that they know there's no turning back from this, lips becoming slick, only parting to gasp for a moment before meeting each other again like they can't get enough. 

Anakin ends up pulling Obi-Wan over to lie on top of him, the air between them becoming even more electric, Obi-Wan feeling the sweet ache of pleasure build within him. His hands thread desperately into Anakin's soft curls, and Anakin's hands hold on tightly to Obi-Wan's shoulders as if using him as an anchor. He finally pulls away from Anakin's lips long enough to start mouthing and kissing down Anakin's jaw, his neck, Anakin arching into his touch and giving a pleased sigh. It's almost too much to have _Anakin_ , with his familiar golden skin and smell and presence, to be under him like this. 

"Obi-Wan—" Anakin gasps, head falling back as Obi-Wan lightly scrapes his teeth along Anakin's skin. Hearing his name makes him stop for a moment. He'd given up long ago on denying his attraction to his former Padawan, but the guilt still lingers, and he needs to hear Anakin say he truly wants to do this. "Please—Obi-Wan, please, I need you," Anakin all but begs, nervous about why Obi-Wan has suddenly stopped and feeling his indecision. 

"You're absolutely sure you want this, Anakin?" he asks quietly. 

" _Yes_ , I've never been more sure about anything," Anakin whispers fervently. There's really no need to whisper still, but it's as if they're scared that if they don't, they'll break this sacred moment, and now Obi-Wan knows they both don't want to lose this. 

"Okay. Okay," Obi-Wan says, leaning down to kiss Anakin's forehead, feeling a sharp sliver of feeling get caught in his chest as his love for this boy nearly overpowers him. He sees Anakin's grateful smile, before he's pulling Obi-Wan down again to kiss him deeply. 

His hips accidentally nudge down against Anakin's, touching the young man's burgeoning erection with his own, making Anakin break the kiss with a whimper. Obi-Wan's just about to apologize but then Anakin is rolling up against him, making desperate little sounds all the while. And Obi-Wan couldn't possibly leave this beautiful boy there to get off by himself. He slots his thigh between Anakin's legs, hands roaming down Anakin bare chest, his nipples, his abs, down to the light trail of hair disappearing into the waistband of his pants. Anakin's chest is heaving, his body practically trembling with pleasure and anticipation, looking so _eager_ that it's almost overwhelming. 

Anakin runs his own curious hands over Obi-Wan's chest, leaving goosebumps in his wake. It's like their hands are finding familiar skin and parts of each other that Obi-Wan's dreamed about for years, and are finally being able to feel it under their palms, to explore freely. Obi-Wan wonders if Anakin has ever dreamed about this too. Obi-Wan feels Anakin's arousal rubbing hard and hot against his leg, his own pressed up against Anakin's hip, the fire burning within him nearly overtaking him, and he knows he's never felt this turned on in his _life_. 

Anakin's mouth releases continuous little sounds that go straight to Obi-Wan's cock, sounding better than Obi-Wan's feeble fantasies of Anakin ever could. " _Mnh,_ wanted this for so long," Anakin pants out, rocking his hips up and holding on to Obi-Wan's waist. And _that_ knowledge, that Anakin has wanted him like this for a while too—that is _everything_. "I thought about you— _oh_ —so much, all the time, so many things I wanted you to do to me." Their faces are still close together so that they barely have to speak up at all, which is good considering Obi-Wan feels like all the breath has been punched out of him.

"Like what?" he asks with difficulty, his own hips grinding down into Anakin in a luxuriously slow pace that's driving him to the edge too quickly. "What did you think about?" Anakin can barely keep his eyes open, can barely speak around the little moans coming out of him. 

"I—I thought about your cock–you letting me touch it, put it in my mouth, _taste_ you, taking it as deep as I can, and I _know_ it's big–and you fucking me and taking me whenever or wherever you want, letting you come in me– _ahh_!" Obi-Wan's pace stutters a bit at Anakin's words, a new flood of heat surging through him, especially at the word _fucking_ falling from Anakin's lips. 

" _Sweetheart_ ," Obi-Wan groans, and Anakin whines a little at the unintentional pet name. "I want that too, so much, Anakin." Anakin's breath hitches, like he might cry from all the emotion, and Obi-Wan kisses his cheek, his jaw. 

"Want you to fuck me, Master, _please_ , I'm ready, been ready for _forever,_ " Anakin practically sobs out, and Obi-Wan has to restrain himself from pinning Anakin to the bed and doing just that because of the young man's pleading tone, how he so very much _wants_ Obi-Wan to fuck him, how he said _Master_ like that while he's under him and falling apart. But he wants to wait, wants to make it the very best he can for Anakin, with proper time and where they can actually see each other, preferably somewhere off on their own where they can truly be as loud as they want. He shivers a little at the thought. 

"Not now, dear one, not yet. Can you be good and wait just a little while longer?" He can see Anakin's eyes widen, though from the new pet name or the hint of being called _good_ , he isn't sure. But he can't wait to explore and find out. Anakin nods quickly and Obi-Wan kisses him in response, before Anakin is moving his hips up against him again, his motions getting more erratic. 

Obi-Wan slides his hands under Anakin, grasping at his thighs to encourage Anakin's motions, which are still getting more and more frantic, his moans getting breathier. He knows they should probably take their pants off now unless they want to make a mess of them, can already feel how wet Anakin is with arousal through their layers, but he also can't seem to stop, the pleasure just too devastatingly perfect. His hands move up the underside of Anakin's thighs to grip at his ass, finally able to feel it under his palms, and Anakin keens at the feeling, body arching up even more.

And Obi-Wan doesn't quite register it at first, but then he realizes that Anakin is _coming_ , feels the wetness spreading through Anakin's ( _Obi-Wan's)_ sleep pants as the young man shakes against him, and _gods._ Look at _that._ He's as beautiful coming as Obi-Wan knew he would be, even in the dim light, reduced to little whimpers and a shaky body and making a mess of his pants. 

It sends Obi-Wan _reeling_ with how hot it is. How hot _Anakin_ is. 

Anakin is still trembling against him and catching his breath as Obi-Wan stills and runs soothing hands through his hair. Then Anakin opens his eyes again and suddenly turns his head as if embarrassed, cheeks flushed even in the dim light. 

"Sorry–sorry for coming like that." Obi-Wan gently turns his head to meet Anakin’s gleaming eyes with his own. 

"No, don't apologize, sweetheart. That was just perfect, you're _perfect_ ," Obi-Wan says, and then he’s kissing Anakin again, capturing Anakin's pleased sound between their lips. Obi-Wan is _throbbing_ in his pants, feels like he could come himself at any moment, yet he doesn't want to pressure Anakin into thinking he has to reciprocate right now. He'll gladly go to 'fresher to get off by himself because he now has wank material that will last him a long, long time. 

He feels Anakin reach out a cautious hand to Obi-Wan's stomach, drifting lower over his waistband and lightly ghosting over the tent in his pants, making Obi-Wan exhale harshly and break the kiss, his head going dizzy. "Please, can I? Please, I want to be good," Anakin says breathily, trailing his fingers along Obi-Wan’s length and looking up at him. And Obi-Wan thinks that Anakin is never this polite other times, that it must be orgasms and the expectation of Obi-Wan's cock that makes him all sweet and eager to please. But then again, he's always looking for constant validation and praise, even though he persistently pushes and fights for it instead, so why should this be any different?

Obi-Wan grits his teeth, trying to rein himself in rather than buck frantically into Anakin's hand. "Yes, Anakin, go ahead. And you are already _so_ good." Anakin gives a happy, if a little sleepy, smile in reply, and Obi-Wan sits back on his haunches so Anakin can sit up and explore to his heart's content. 

He focuses on Obi-Wan's pants now, hesitatingly pulling the waistband down enough to reveal his cock, which makes Anakin gasp a little at the sight. His mechno hand comes up to steady Obi-Wan's hips, while his other one carefully wraps around Obi-Wan's cock, making him hiss. Anakin looks up at him for confirmation and Obi-Wan nods, so Anakin starts to move his hand up and down, paying attention to his balls, the head of his cock, figuring out where Obi-Wan has the most reaction. And really, it's pretty much _anywhere_ because it's been so long since anyone has touched him like this, nevertheless that it's _Anakin_ doing the touching now. 

Anakin's hand is warm and clumsy and quickly gains more confidence, and Obi-Wan keeps one of his hands in Anakin's hair and the other resting over top of Anakin's hand on his hip. "Just like that, darling," Obi-Wan pants, watching Anakin's focused expression, his parted mouth, his cheeks still bloomed with pink that stands out even in the dim light. Anakin glances up at him to grin, making Obi-Wan confused for a split second, before Anakin leans forward to close his mouth around the head of Obi-Wan's cock. 

It surprises him, sending little shockwaves of pleasure quaking through him at the feeling of Anakin's warm mouth, his lips around him. Obi-Wan makes a broken sound, trying not to buck his hips forward and trembling from the effort. Anakin continues moving his hand up and down the length of Obi-Wan while his mouth suddenly _sucks_ and Obi-Wan pulls a little harder than he means at Anakin's hair. But that just makes Anakin moan loudly around him and Obi-Wan gasps, feeling the molten sensation of pleasure build fast within him. 

"Anakin–I'm going to–" but Anakin just latches onto him tighter, keeping his hips steady and curiously swirling his tongue around the head of Obi-Wan's cock. And then it feels like his orgasm is ripped out of him, his world tilting as his body curls inwards with the force of it and shakes his way through it with a low groan. When the haze of pleasure finally clears from his eyes, he sees Anakin carefully pulling off of him and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, looking like the loth-cat that got the cream. " _Ani_ ," Obi-Wan breathes out in awe, petting Anakin's hair as he gives a pleased smile up at him.

Obi-Wan leans down so he can kiss Anakin deeply, tasting his own spend in his mouth and feeling the vibrations of the little sounds Anakin makes. They break apart so Anakin can whisper between their lips. "My pants are getting kinda uncomfortable now," he says with a shy grin. Obi-Wan gives him one last peck on the lips. 

"Okay, c'mon, let's get you cleaned and into a new pair." He helps him off the bed and into the 'fresher, Anakin seeming a bit embarrassed by the prospect of Obi-Wan helping him, but also grateful. He's even more sheepish when he pulls down his pants and sees the mess of come in them, but Obi-Wan just kisses his red cheeks and puts the pants in the laundry hamper. Then he has Anakin sit down while he wets a washcloth to gently wash him down with, and Anakin's eyes have grown heavy by the time Obi-Wan's done. He pats him dry and gets him a different pair of pants before they finally crawl back under the covers. 

"Please don't act like nothing happened tonight," Anakin mumbles into his skin, curled up beside Obi-Wan and hiding his face in his neck. Obi-Wan runs a soothing hand down Anakin's back, thinking. Their first time happening the way it did makes a lot of sense now, and he's able to pick out the crucial moments throughout their relationship that led them to this moment that seemed to happen so naturally and almost without their knowing.

He knows their lives are forever changed now and he doesn't regret it one bit if it means Anakin's warm body and heartbeat are right there next to him, if he gets to kiss him and hold him tight and properly _love_ him. They'll figure everything else out along the way, together. 

"I won't. I promise."

***

Obi-Wan runs a hand tiredly through his hair, trying to focus on what Cody is saying to him. They've just finished up a battle and are back on their ship, and usually he's a bit jittery after any event like this, but this time it's more pronounced because Anakin is here too. They'd been assigned to this planet together, though as is often the case, Obi-Wan was fighting on the ground and Anakin in the air, at least in the first half. Then Anakin came down too after his ship was damaged and they fought by each other's side, working together with ease. They'd only been able to look briefly in each other's eyes before everything started, but now Anakin is on this ship with him and he knows they're both feeling antsy, crawling out of their skin with desire from both the adrenaline and their prolonged time apart. 

"Thank you, Cody," Obi-Wan says when the commander is finished with the recovery report, though his attention is drawn away when he notices Anakin striding determinedly down the hallway towards Obi-Wan, a familiar glint in his eye, and Obi-Wan feels a sudden rush of relief. Cody turns around to see who he's looking at and realization dawns on him. 

"I'll just be going then, sir," he says quickly, making a beeline out of there because he's still scarred from the last time he caught Anakin and Obi-Wan after a mission, which Obi-Wan still feels a bit guilty about. "General," Cody says in greeting to Anakin, before he disappears down another hallway as fast as he can.

Anakin catches up to Obi-Wan, and suddenly he's being tugged into a nearby supply closet and backed against the wall, before Anakin closes the door and kisses him desperately, the motion sensor lights flickering on in the small space. Obi-Wan immediately kisses him back with the same fervor, mouths sliding against each other, hands clutching onto Anakin's pauldrons while Anakin's are holding both sides of his face. They're both dirty and tired and sore, still in their armor, but they _need_ this and it might be their only chance to be alone for a while. Ever since their first time, they try to have some alone time every time they meet up or cross paths, but it's getting more difficult the longer the war goes on. 

Anakin starts to immediately try and grind frantically against Obi-Wan, but it's hard with their layers of tunics and tabards and Anakin groans with frustration into Obi-Wan's mouth. " _Obi-Wan_ ," Anakin murmurs against his lips once they part, both breathing heavily already, Obi-Wan feeling his heart beat rapidly. "I go crazy watching you with your flirting and dry humour, even when you're an inch away from mortal peril," Anakin says, kissing along his jaw, his cheek, Obi-Wan knowing he probably tastes of dust and sweat. Obi-Wan knows Anakin's referencing his altercation with Ventress near the end of the battle and how Obi-Wan does let his mouth run—a combination of goading his opponent and keeping himself sane and steady on the battlefield. But it's more fun when Anakin is there, because the words come out easier and it's a good distraction to watch how Anakin gets increasingly more annoyed. 

"I was thinking of you the entire time," Obi-Wan says in reply, before he fists a hand in Anakin's hair so he can tug his head back. He licks and sucks at Anakin's skin where he knows he's particularly sensitive, down his sharp jaw, his throat where his Adam's apple bobs, over his racing pulse, down into the hollow of his neck. It makes Anakin pliant enough for Obi-Wan to back him against the opposite wall this time, to shove a leg in between Anakin's, his thigh pressed firmly against Anakin's obvious arousal. Anakin moans, eyelashes fluttering, now grasping Obi-Wan's arms desperately. 

"Please _, please,_ " Anakin pants, whining a little too loud when Obi-Wan grinds roughly against him. Obi-Wan clamps a hand over Anakin's mouth, watching his half-closed eyes gaze hazily back at him, whimpers muffled. 

" _Shh shhh,_ be quiet for me, sweetheart," Obi-Wan murmurs. The way his aching cock presses against the fabric of his uniform, the way Anakin's nails dig sharply into his skin, and how he feels Anakin's warm breath under his palm, make Obi-Wan feel _alive_. He bends down to take Anakin's tender skin along the crook of his neck between his teeth, biting down enough to make Anakin go even more limp against him. His free hand makes its way down Anakin's body, squeezing here and there until he gets to Anakin's thigh, hitching it up to wrap around his waist so Obi-Wan has better access. 

Anakin's hands find their way into Obi-Wan's hair, tugging when Obi-Wan grinds deliciously into him, head falling back against the wall with a small thud. His moans are still quieted somewhat by Obi-Wan's hand, eyes heavy and half-closed as pleasure threatens to overtake him. Anakin's own movements start to get more erratic, his little sounds more frantic and body tensing, and Obi-Wan knows he's already close. 

"I want you to come, Anakin, right here," Obi-Wan says quietly, directly into Anakin's ear, and Anakin makes a muffled _squeak_ sound. Obi-Wan grins and nips at his earlobe before gripping his raised thigh hard, thrusting his hips once against Anakin's, and he practically sobs under Obi-Wan's palm. 

Anakin starts to come, pressing his hips even closer against Obi-Wan's, his body trying to curl inwards with the force of his orgasm and eyes becoming unfocused. Obi-Wan feels the slight dampness through the fabrics, the way Anakin trembles against him and winds his arms around Obi-Wan's neck, and Obi-Wan takes his hand off Anakin's mouth to kiss him instead, swallowing Anakin's whimpers and kissing him through it. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan whispers between their lips once they part and Anakin has come down from his high a bit. Anakin's eyes close with pleasure and pride at that, even as the slight discomfort from the come in his pants already settles in. Once Anakin releases him so Obi-Wan can step away, Anakin immediately slides down to his knees without Obi-Wan even asking. 

Anakin's still breathing heavily, eyes gone hazy, mouth parted and lips kiss-swollen as he leans his head back against the wall and looks up at Obi-Wan with anticipation. Obi-Wan curses softly at the sight, pushing fabric out of the way and undoing his pants enough to get his cock out, hands trembling a bit from such intense need. He keeps one hand fisted in Anakin's hair, pinning him against the wall, which makes Anakin exhale shakily. Obi-Wan lets his other hand guide his aching cock to Anakin's lips. 

Anakin brings his own hands to grip at Obi-Wan's hips tight, their bond practically flooded with Anakin's want, his trust, his love. He opens his mouth wider and accepts Obi-Wan in, not taking the time to tease today.

Anakin is inclined to obstinately tease when they have the time, until Obi-Wan gets frustrated and usually says _enough, Anakin_ and fucks the pleased smirk right off of Anakin's face. But not this time though.

This time they're both desperate, and Obi-Wan starts to push carefully into Anakin's mouth, his hand coming off his cock to prop himself up against the wall as the rush of pleasure makes him dizzy. He feels the _please please please_ flit across their bond from Anakin, the young man's eyes struggling to stay open and watching him with the effort of taking Obi-Wan. 

Obi-Wan begins to fuck into him a little deeper, a little harder, already chasing his release, Anakin's little gags just spurring him on, though he pays close attention to their bond for any sign of true discomfort. Anakin takes it happily, and Obi-Wan's hand runs continuously through his hair, tugging a little whenever Anakin flicks his tongue up along the underside of his cock when he presses in deep. Praise also drops uninhibited from his lips, as it usually does in moments like these, trying to speak as quietly as possible, a whispered mantra of _good boy, Ani, being so patient taking what I give you, you're going to make me come in your mouth, do you want it, darling?_ Obi-Wan knows Anakin is being good and is trying not to make any sounds beyond what he can't control, but at that last question he makes an affirmative _mmph_ sound, eyes going wide and pleading. 

Obi-Wan places his hands gently on either side of Anakin's face, Anakin sucking hard and curling his tongue just right so that Obi-Wan is tipped over the edge, shuddering as his orgasm crashes over him. He bites his lip hard enough that he tastes blood, trying not to make a sound beyond a breathy gasp as Anakin languorously sucks him through it and swallows his come. He lets Anakin suckle on the head a bit until it gets to be too much, gently pulling out even as Anakin pouts and licks his lips clean of spit and excess come. Obi-Wan is still shaking slightly, pleasure seeping through him, but he helps Anakin stand up again, who's a bit wobbly on his feet. 

They hold onto each other and rest their foreheads together, breathing heavily and letting their heart rates slow. "Doing okay?" Obi-Wan murmurs, and Anakin nods against him.

"I wish I could stay," Anakin says softly, his eyes meeting Obi-Wan’s. 

"I know, Anakin," he replies with a sudden ache in his chest. "I love you."

"I know," Anakin says, copying him, making Obi-Wan huff and Anakin grin back at him. Suddenly Anakin's comlink beeps, and Anakin looks at it, groaning. "I have to go," Anakin says regretfully, and Obi-Wan finally releases him from his arms with a sigh. "Love you," Anakin says, hastily kissing him before opening the door of the closet, checking that the coast is clear.

"With all the talk I hear in the barracks about us, I'm pretty sure everyone already knows," Obi-Wan says amusedly.

"Yeah, well, I'm pretty sure Yularen doesn't and I'd rather not piss him off anymore," Anakin replies, turning around to grin at Obi-Wan once more and blow him a kiss. 

"Bye, Ani," Obi-Wan says quietly, a tinge of sadness creeping into his voice, though he smiles at the way Anakin walks a bit awkwardly from the uncomfortable feeling of drying come in his pants. 

  
  
***  
  
  


 _Tap. Tap. Tap._ Obi-Wan tries to concentrate with Anakin's incessant tapping on the table in the otherwise quiet Temple Library. The young man in question is tilting his seat back, an unfortunate habit Obi-Wan tried to rid him of in his Padawan years but never succeeded in doing. He's staring at the tall shelves of holobooks, distractedly drumming his fingers over and over, and driving Obi-Wan crazy. 

"Anakin," he says warningly, and Anakin immediately stops, sitting his chair back down with an echoey _thunk_. Obi-Wan looks up from the data he's trying to sift through and sees Anakin's guilty expression from where he has positioned his chair as close to Obi-Wan's as physically possible. "You don't have to be here, you know," Obi-Wan says, even though he secretly always loves being around Anakin, no matter how annoying and distracting he can be. 

"No," Anakin says rather sulkily, "I want to be around you, even if it's just staring at your concentrating face in silence for a few hours. But it's been _weeks_ since we've seen each other, Master, and I thought since we're finally back at the Temple together on a break, we'd, you know, _get naked_ ," he finishes in a stage whisper, making Obi-Wan roll his eyes. 

"There's nothing that I want more than to focus solely on you, dear one," he says seriously, placing a hand on Anakin's. "But duty calls. I just have to finish this report and then we'll have all weekend together."

"I'll hold you to that," Anakin grumbles, but he seems happier now. It has been terribly hard for both of them to be apart during this war, and when they are partnered together there's hardly time for any intimacy beyond their quick storage closet escapades. The moment they saw each other earlier today, Obi-Wan had to restrain himself from simply bending Anakin over the nearest surface and taking him right there, and his self-control is quickly cracking with the whiny, needy, bored Anakin right next to him, who is so obviously eager to do something for him. 

Besides, he's only a man after all, a man in love at that, and can only deny himself so much. He sighs and rubs his beard for a moment, feeling Anakin's curious eyes on him, before he looks around. They're in a relatively secluded area near the back of the library, and they'll be able to sense when anyone is in the vicinity. Besides, there aren't that many people at the Temple anyways because it's the middle of the day during a war, and Ahsoka is off visiting her own friends, so they know she won't be around. 

"Okay, Anakin, if you would like something to keep you occupied while I work, you can be on your knees for me and keep my cock in your mouth. How does that sound?" Anakin's eyes go wide like he can't quite believe something good came out of his whining, and he's practically trembling with excitement. 

"Yes–yes I want that, _please_ –" Obi-Wan beckons him over to the floor at his feet, Anakin immediately slipping off his chair and getting on his knees under the table, looking up at him expectantly, his hands clenched tightly onto his pants like he's trying not to grab at Obi-Wan without permission. He can be so _good_ sometimes, his eagerness just making him all the more sweeter. 

Obi-Wan reaches down to grip Anakin's jaw firmly between his fingers, making him look up at him, Anakin's lips parting on instinct. "Now, can you be good and be very, very quiet and still for me?" Anakin nods eagerly, and Obi-Wan tracks the movement of Anakin's pink tongue wetting his lips. "Good boy. And I don't want you to touch yourself or come until I tell you to do so, understood?"

"Yes, thank you, Master," Anakin says immediately, and Obi-Wan releases his jaw to undo his own pants and pull his cock out, Anakin's shoulders drooping with relief at the sight. Obi-Wan is already getting hard from the anticipation and the sight of Anakin on his knees, and how he has his eyes trained on Obi-Wan's cock, squirming a little where he kneels. 

He allows Anakin to come closer, to rest his arms on Obi-Wan's legs and get comfortable, before Anakin drops open his mouth and looks up at him expectantly. Obi-Wan inhales shakily, already knowing it will be a struggle to properly concentrate on his work, and then nods at Anakin. He leans forward to take Obi-Wan into his mouth, enveloping him in warm, wet heat. Obi-Wan forces himself to relax, to try to catch his breath and get a hold of himself. 

"Very good, Anakin," he murmurs, looking down at him and trying not to buck his hips up already. He feels Anakin's happiness and pleasure radiating through their bond, the young man trying so hard to stay still and not move his mouth which would distract Obi-Wan, instead resting his head against his thigh. Obi-Wan places his left hand on Anakin's head, absently running a hand through his curls as he tries to focus on his work again. 

He bites his lip as he continues finishing up his report, sneaking glances at Anakin every now and then, who's looking so relaxed with his eyes half-closed and cheek resting on Obi-Wan, lips becoming slick with spit. He's utterly quiet and at ease, for once. Thankfully Obi-Wan had been nearly finished with his work before Anakin had gotten on his knees, so he doesn't have to concentrate for too much longer. Anakin shifts a little, drawing more attention to Obi-Wan's cock in his mouth which has been slowly stiffening despite his best efforts. His hand tightens warningly in Anakin's hair, whose eyes look up at him apologetically, before Obi-Wan breathes deeply and finishes up the last few things he has left. 

Finally, he turns off the datapad and sets it aside. He makes sure he doesn't sense anyone else near them before he finally turns his attention fully back on Anakin. He's nearly quivering where he kneels, knowing he'll finally get what he truly wants, and Obi-Wan gently pulls him off his cock and wipes away a bit of excess spit near Anakin's mouth. 

"Are your knees okay?" Obi-Wan asks, cradling his face in his palms, rubbing circles onto his skin with his thumbs. Anakin shifts a little, obviously getting a bit sore from his position on the hard floor, but nods anyways. Obi-Wan knows not to make him get up, because Anakin desperately wants to be here, even if he'll probably complain about his kneecaps later. "Alright, you can continue," Obi-Wan says, opening his legs farther to let Anakin in. Anakin practically lights up at the invitation, Obi-Wan's hands gently latching onto his hair again as Anakin leans back in, flesh hand coming up to hold the base of Obi-Wan's cock as he mouths and kisses gently at the head of it. 

Anakin takes him back in his mouth with the ease and familiarity that has come from years of practice, sliding Obi-Wan's cock between his lips to drag against his tongue before sucking lightly, Obi-Wan quickly thickening more from Anakin's ministrations. Obi-Wan tugs at Anakin's tangled curls at the feeling, trying to keep his eyes on Anakin instead of letting them close shut with pleasure. Anakin gives a satisfied hum, Obi-Wan feeling the vibrations of it, and Anakin bobs his head a little to take him deeper. He feels himself touch the back of Anakin's throat, which flutters around him and works desperately as Anakin fights off the tickle, Obi-Wan barely cutting off his groans. Anakin suddenly pulls off to gasp, eyes a bit damp from the effort, cheeks flushed and lips reddened, dropping his mouth open a moment later and making Obi-Wan curse at the sight. 

" _Fuck_ , Anakin, sweetheart, you always take it so _well_." Anakin moans, his own legs falling open as he wiggles a little, obviously very hard in his pants, but Obi-Wan just tugs him in closer again by the hair and Anakin swallows him down eagerly. Obi-Wan starts to press his hips forward, fucking shallowly into Anakin's mouth, who sits still and lets him, hands fisted tightly onto Obi-Wan's trousers. Obi-Wan has Anakin take his cock until the young man gags, throat convulsing around him, pulling out so Anakin can drag in a wet inhale, before looking up at him pleadingly and dropping his mouth open _again_. 

Obi-Wan encourages him back with a hand on the nape of his neck, Anakin taking him in his mouth once more and swirling his tongue around him, laving along the underside of his cock. Anakin's mouth slides down even deeper, relaxing his throat so that Obi-Wan can gently thrust into him, the sound of it wet and filthy in the otherwise quiet library. 

"I guess all it takes for you to be quiet and still is having my cock in your mouth, hm?" Obi-Wan grits out with a bit of difficulty, it having been so _long_ since he's been able to do anything with Anakin, and it's overwhelming. "And I know it's been a while since you've been able to have it, so you must have really been needing me in your mouth all this time, haven't you?" Anakin whimpers in reply, making his throat constrict around Obi-Wan, eyelashes fluttering as tears start to well up. "That's it, darling," Obi-Wan murmurs, carding his hands through Anakin's hair, scratching lightly along his sensitive scalp. 

Anakin pulls off again to properly breathe, running his tongue along Obi-Wan's cock and trailing little kisses down the length of him. Then Anakin lets Obi-Wan go back to continuously sinking his cock into him, just enough to make Anakin gag a little sometimes, fingers digging into Obi-Wan's thighs when he tries hard to take it all. He feels Anakin move even closer and try to casually shift his lower half to the side, enough to press his own clothed cock against Obi-Wan's booted leg, jerkily bucking his hips in little, desperate motions into him. 

Obi-Wan tuts disappointedly and yanks Anakin's hair a little harder to pull him off, a whine escaping him. "Anakin," Obi-Wan says warningly, forcing Anakin to look up at him with glazed, teary eyes, "what did I already tell you not to do?"

"Technically I'm not touching myself," Anakin says, a hazy grin crossing his face, though he _has_ stopped moving against Obi-Wan's leg, for now. 

"Yes, but I also told you not to come without my permission, and you're likely to come from rutting against me, aren't you? Besides, if you wait like you're supposed to, I'll be able to get you off myself." Anakin pouts a little, clearly desperate for it _now_ , but Obi-Wan releases his tight hold in his hair so that he can dive back into taking Obi-Wan's cock as deep as he can. 

Obi-Wan's starting to feel the pleasure build up within him, nearly consuming him, making his vision blur around the edges, his pulses into Anakin's wet heat getting a little more erratic. He realizes as if through a daze that Anakin is back to grinding against his leg, as surreptitiously as he can, though the cute little noises he makes around Obi-Wan's cock would give him away regardless. Obi-Wan doesn't say anything this time, because he knows Anakin knows well that he's doing something he was told not to do, and that if he keeps doing it he'll get punished for it later. Though that's probably what Anakin _wants_. 

If Obi-Wan were to reach down, he knows he would feel the telltale wetness through Anakin's pants, and already knows he's close because of the way he breathes a little heavier, movements on his cock getting a little sloppier as he continues to grind into Obi-Wan's leg. Anakin takes his cock as far as he can go for a moment, and then his hips start to stutter forward, eyes falling shut as he unconsciously sucks around Obi-Wan. It makes Obi-Wan curse at the feeling, and Anakin moans pitifully around him before his cock slips out of his mouth. 

Anakin presses his face into Obi-Wan's knee as little whimpers escape him, Obi-Wan raking fingers through his curls and watching as if entranced as Anakin comes against him, the young man trembling his way through it. Anakin's gasping by the time he raises his head, looking sated but also a little embarrassed as he bites his swollen lip and looks up at Obi-Wan through his damp eyelashes. And _by gods_ is he devastatingly beautiful. 

"Did you come in your pants from just my cock in your mouth, when I explicitly told you not to?" Obi-Wan asks, trying not to show the smirk playing on his lips. Anakin just lowers his head again, cheeks flaming. Obi-Wan fists a hand in Anakin's hair to raise his head off his leg to look at him properly, making Anakin squeak. "Say it for me, Anakin." Anakin tries to look away but Obi-Wan holds his head firm, Anakin looking flushed with his eyes wide.

"I c-came in my pants, Master . . . b-because of your cock . . . and disobeyed you." Anakin says with difficulty, looking ashamed, though Obi-Wan can sense the way Anakin's pulse quickens with excitement, how it's evident he got _exactly_ what he wanted. He might complain afterwards about coming in his pants, but Obi-Wan knows from experience that Anakin really does like it and adores Obi-Wan's reaction to it too. 

"Good. But you're still getting spanked tonight," Obi-Wan replies, and it takes all his willpower to not let his voice go shaky with his intense desire. Anakin shivers, eyes fluttering at the thought, hips giving one last feeble thrust against Obi-Wan as he moans breathily. Obi-Wan strokes his hair and pulls him even closer, which makes his eyes open again. "And I still need to come," Obi-Wan says, and Anakin slumps in relief, like he'd thought that Obi-Wan wouldn't let him finish sucking him off, but Obi-Wan is even more achingly hard since Anakin's disobedience. 

Obi-Wan lets Anakin sink back down on his cock, Anakin's hands holding onto his hips, sucking him with renewed fervor even though he's more lax and boneless after his orgasm. Obi-Wan grits his teeth, feeling the curl of heat within him quickly grow and threaten to overtake him. He keeps his hands in Anakin's hair, only gently guiding as Anakin pulls out all the stops, knowing Anakin's jaw must be aching by now. But he continues to hollow his cheeks anyways, tongue moving intently and just right against the length of Obi-Wan because by now he knows very intimately how exactly to get Obi-Wan to come. 

He sucks in a harsh breath as he teeters on the edge, and then Anakin looks up at him and Obi-Wan can _see_ in his eyes the way he's asking him to come, how he pulls off just enough in anticipation to have his come release in his mouth. His fingers tighten in Anakin's hair to have something to hold onto as his orgasm suddenly slams into him, rendering him breathless and vibrating with pleasure and shattered. He trembles as he focuses his eyes again, to see Anakin looking dazed but very pleased with himself, gently pulling off with a little _pop_ and opening his mouth a bit to show the come pooling on his tongue. Obi-Wan groans softly, new aftershocks of pleasure shuddering through him. 

"Don't swallow yet, Anakin," he commands, tugging Anakin's head back further by his hair to bare his neck, watching his throat work to stave off swallowing, the young man wearing a pleased smile on his face. Obi-Wan takes one hand off of Anakin's head to hook two fingers into Anakin's mouth and make his jaw drop open, watching as come mixed with spit dribbles out of his mouth obscenely and trickles down his golden skin. Anakin looks up at him with pleasure-blown eyes, and Obi-Wan exhales shakily at the sight of Anakin like this, so thoroughly debauched. 

Obi-Wan releases his grip on him to gently press his chin up, getting Anakin to close his mouth again. 

"Good boy," Obi-Wan says, still feeling a bit faint, lightly patting Anakin's cheek twice. Anakin swallows finally and licks what he can reach around his mouth with his tongue. Obi-Wan bends down to lap up whatever come Anakin can't get, making Anakin whimper softly. 

Obi-Wan helps Anakin up into the chair next to him as Anakin is still slightly shaky, and he immediately gets as close to Obi-Wan as he can and clings to him. He kisses Anakin's head and starts to rub gently at Anakin's knees, Anakin burying his head closer into his chest. 

"You were so good, Anakin, did so well and looked so pretty for me," Obi-Wan murmurs, his hand coming up to trail fingers up Anakin's back and the sensitive skin of the nape of his neck. Anakin fiddles with the fabric of Obi-Wan's tunic as they catch their breath and gain more awareness, until Anakin finally shifts against him and lifts his head to press a kiss where the edge of Obi-Wan's beard meets his bare skin. 

"I missed you," Anakin says softly, pulling away a bit to properly look at him, "a lot."

"I missed you, too, Ani," Obi-Wan says with a smile, leaning in to leave a gentle kiss against Anakin's scar. Anakin gives a contented hum and twines their fingers together, before he looks upwards towards the high ceiling. 

"Oh yeah, sorry for defiling your library, Madame Jocasta," Anakin says out loud to the library around them with a grin, and Obi-Wan can't help but let out a snort. 

"I can't believe we really did that though, I feel like a rebellious Padawan again," Obi-Wan says amusedly, making Anakin giggle lightly into Obi-Wan's clothes. "Well, are you ready to go back to my room?" Obi-Wan asks, and Anakin immediately nods but then lets out an annoyed groan. 

"Ugh, I'm gonna have to walk back through the Temple with gross, sticky pants," Anakin complains, making Obi-Wan's lips quirk up as he adjusts his own clothes to look like a proper Jedi again. 

"That's what you get for disobeying, Anakin," Obi-Wan says, tugging lightly at a strand of Anakin's hair behind his ear like he used to do with his Padawan braid. 

"What else did you expect from me?" Anakin says with a lazy grin, and Obi-Wan smiles fondly, leaning in to kiss him again. 

"That is true," Obi-Wan murmurs against their lips, "and I find that I don't mind in the slightest."

**Author's Note:**

> With apologies to all the temple librarians (and Cody) 😂🙏
> 
> Thanks so much for reading <3


End file.
